WO 2009/112961 A1 describes a laser light source comprising at least one element that emits laser light, at least one light source output element (which is designed to direct the laser light onto a predetermined location) and at least one conversion element. The at least one conversion element comprises a set of wavelength conversion regions which are designed to convert the laser light into wavelength-converted or converted light, such that a combination of the converted light and the laser light generates a desired output mixed light.